


Blue

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Prompt: Sleepy SexMarkus doesn't answer; he doesn't think he can. He only swallows, hands shaking as they held onto the other for dear life. Connor smirked. "You do. You want me to fuck you slowly, don't you? Make you feel it the first thing in the morning. Push you to orgasm before you even get out of bed. Have you spilling with minimal effort."





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Androids cant be sleepy i had to make do leave me alone LMAO
> 
> liiiiist riiight herreee:  
https://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/188003753247/my-own-kinktober-2019-list

Markus let out a small groan as his eyes fluttered open. Technically, he didn't need to stretch, but he did anyway, throwing his arms over his head and curling his toes. He turned in the bed, facing his already awake lover. Once their eyes met, Markus's lips split into a wide grin. Connor's face flushed blue as he beamed back at him. 

"Good morning, my love," the RK800 greeted, eyes soft. 

Markus snickered, throwing his arms around the other's neck and pushing their foreheads together. "Hey, baby," he murmured, much less formal. Connor's cheeks darkened at the pet name and he hid his face in the crook of Markus's neck. The leader of the revolution couldn't help but laugh. 

Big, bad deviant hunter, bashful about being called "baby." "Even after so long you're still so easily flustered, Connor," the Manfred teased, running his hands through the soft brown hair atop the other's head. "You're lucky you look so good in blue, since that seems to be the permanent color of your face."

Connor drew back, narrowing his eyes at his cocky significant other. Markus snorted, seemingly amused by the pout at the detective's lips. Suddenly, the pout turns into a mischievous grin. The RK200 falters, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

He's not confused for long, however, as there's a hand suddenly groping his ass. He yelps, surprised. Now Connor laughs at him, slender fingers toying with the soft silicone of his behind, sliding between the cheeks and poking at the puckered hole hiding within. Markus's face glows blue as he stares back at Connor, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

"What? You're not the only one that can fluster the other," Connor casually said in response to the look, then plunged two of his fingers into the hole he was teasing. Markus gasped, hands flailing before finally gripping the back of Connor's shirt hard enough to rip the fabric apart. 

The detective smiled. "I may blush easy, but you  _ come _ easy."

The Manfred's face burns at the words, to which Connor laughs. "I bet I can make you come just using two fingers. It's too early to fuck you properly, isn't it? I'm too lazy. Humans refer to this as "sleepy sex." It's an established kink, I believe." He pulls them closer, grinning. "I bet  _ you  _ have that kink, don't you, deviant leader?" 

Markus doesn't answer; he doesn't think he can. He only swallows, hands shaking as they held onto the other for dear life. Connor smirked. "You  _ do.  _ You  _ want _ me to fuck you slowly, don't you? Make you feel it the first thing in the morning. Push you to orgasm before you even get out of bed. Have you spilling with minimal effort."

The words are doing a lot more to than Markus thought they would. He's panting, rocking back into the fingers as he nods vigorously. "I should have known you want sex the first thing in the morning," Connor whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Such a dirty little android, you are, Markus Manfred. Prepare yourself."

The last statement throws the RK200 off guard, doing the opposite of what it asked of him. He moans obnoxiously loud as Connor massages the artificial prostate within him. The bundle of nerves absorbs the stimulus almost greedily, forcing Markus closer to orgasm faster than ever before. 

His vision whitens and he's vaguely aware of screaming Connor's name as his hard cock twitches and comes. The detective hums, petting him through his orgasm. Markus pants heavily and finally lifts his head, looking at Connor through half-lidded eyes. The RK800 stares silently for a moment, then smirks. 

"I think blue looks better on you."


End file.
